No me enamoraré esta noche
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Desde que la primera gota de sangre fué derramada en París,Ladybug nunca volvió a ser la misma. (futuro AU.) Angustia pesada. Es adrinette. Puede contener escenas sugerentes pero nada explícito.
1. 0- La muerte de un inocente.

Desde la muerte de Luka,

Marinette no volvió a ser la misma. El cobarde de Hawk Moth lo usó como señuelo. Y uno de sus akumas lo tenía colgado de lo alto de la torre,la lluvia volvía

complicado el tráfico.

Marinette solía amar la lluvia cuando se convirtió en su primera escena romántica.

Nunca pudo volver a verlo.

Por que,Luka cayó.

Un accidente que ni el villano más famoso de país planeó.

La cura milagrosa no fué activada en ese momento.

Así que cuando Luka cayó,todo fué en cámara lenta.

Hawk Moth e incluso la akumatizada vieron con horror la escena.

El grito desesperado de la gente resaltó,pero Ladybug nunca olvidará el grito del chico.

La desesperación. El miedo en sus ojos.

El chico cayó en el asfalto,

ensangrentado y deformado.

Chat Noir el resto de los chicos habían aprisionado a Ladybug, por que fueron nuevamente akumatizados.

La chica finalmente,a pesar de su horror,quiso repararlo.

Necesitaba por primera vez un milagro. Sólo eso.

Aunque venció al akuma.

Lo hizo sola.

Sus compañeros de equipo regresaron a la normalidad.

Todos estaban confundidos.

Ladybug,desesperada,tiró su objeto al aire.

Estaba desesperada,aterrada y más aterrada. Un hueco profundo existió en su corazón.

Se acercó a la gente qur estaba atendiendo al chico.

Buscaron señales de vida.

No hubo ninguna sola.

Luka Couffaine,había fallecido.

Y por la culpa de ella. Siempre ella lo supo.

A ella ahora le atormenta la comciencia por lo que ella hizo.

Porque parece ser culpa suya.

Él está muerto.

Ese día marcó un antes y un después para siempre.

La gente de París nunca olvidará ese día,por que fué la primera vez que Ladybug no pudo hacer un milagro.

Ladybug nunca olvidará ese día,

por que murió un inocente,por su incompetencia.

Ese día algo dentro de ella cambió. Y no sólo por el hecho de no poder volver a ver esos ojos tan lindos de ese chico.

Ella no volvería a dejar nunca que ningún inocente muriera por culpa de ese desquiciado


	2. Consuelo

*Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verde esmeralda iba corriendo desesperado,en un día lluvioso.*

*La gente se protegía de la lluvia.*

*Pero él tenía algo más importante que hacer.* Ver si su amada se encontraba bien.

*Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos.*

*Enseguida ingresó al ascensor.*

*Tecleó con impaciencia el botón del piso 3.*

*Finalmente la compuerta se abrió y vería a su amada Marinette.*

*Se acercó corriendo a la puerta*

*62,sacó las copias de las llaves de su novia.*

*Ingresó apresurado,cerrando la puerta.*

*Y se espantó al notar que en la sala de la casa no había nadie.*

*Entonces se dirigió a la habitación.*

*"Marinette...¿donde estás?"*

*Los relámpagos de la tempestad retumbaban.*

Finalmente abrió la puerta,efectivamente su novia se encontraba acostada en posición fetal,abrazando las sábanas.

Se acercó espantado a ella y la envolvió con sus brazos.

Ella lloraba sin control,estaba desesperada.

"Mi amor,mi señora." murmuró amorosamente. "Estoy aquí contigo,está bien." besó la frente de su chica. "No me perdiste."

La chica de cabellos oscuros lloraba sin parar,murmurando :

"¡Adrien,Chaton!" sus ojos se veían perdidos.

"Él está bien,está en un lugar mejor."le tranquilizó el chico.

Se acurrucó cerca de ella y tocó levemente sus labios en un beso.

Ella parecía regresar en sí.

Se puso en una posición en las que sus rostros quedaran uno frente a otro.

Ella abrazó a su novio y lo hizo subir a su cama. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las de él.

Lo besó apasionadamente.

El joven estaba sonrojado.

Con los los ojos cerrados y correspondiendo más románticamente.

Las lenguas reposaban en la boca del otro. Parecía que el frío de afuera de había desvanecido.

Se acercó más el chico a su novia.

Aferrándose a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ella se separó un poco y jadeando dijo:

" Hagamos esto juntos,alivia mi dolor."

No faltaba decir más,más tarde las prendas quedaron tendidas en el piso.


End file.
